criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan Wilson
Tristan Wilson was a suspect in the murder investigations of five people during the events of Explore the World. He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Stick the Knife In (Case #44 of Explore the World) and Spill Your Guts (Case #48 of Explore the World) and a minor appearance in Make Blood Run Cold (Case #72 of Explore the World). Profile In his first suspect appearance, it would be learned that he studies anarchist culture, drinks gin and has military training. In his second suspect appearance, it would be determined that he is an explosives expert, uses hand sanitizer and knows the American anthem. In his third suspect appearance, it would be revealed that he takes jamu, eats lemongrass and is a marksman. In his fourth suspect appearance, he has a bandage on his cheek. It would be discovered that he is a runner, drinks champagne and scuba dives. In his fifth suspect appearance, he is a bit disheveled and with a couple bandages on his cheek. It would be proven that he reads Jack London, takes travel sickness pills and eats spam. Events of Criminal Case Crime Square Tristan first appeared as United States President James Marsden's bodyguard in New York City when the Global Protection Agency arrived to rescue the President from the anarchist group, The Followers of Freedom. He then was suspected in the murder of anarchist Victus Storme following the discovery of his earpiece. Tristan told the player and Bradley Bourne that he had not noticed anything suspicious, but he promised that he would keep the President safe and report anything suspicious. Tristan got in trouble when the detectives found footage of him being on the rooftop where Victus was murdered after recovering the camera from the murder scene. The bodyguard then explained that he was merely monitoring the rooftops to ensure the safety of the President and that he did not see the victim or any of his affiliates, saying that he would never murder anyone unless they tried to harm those he swore to protect. Tristan would be found innocent after the team apprehended anarchist leader Thaddeus Lloyd as Victus's killer. However, at the end of the case, an explosion occurred on Air Force One. Truth and Justice Following the explosion on Air Force One that murdered President James Marsden while he was disembarking the plane, the player and Riya then suspected Tristan once again and interrogated him about what happened. Tristan was defeated to hear that the President had died under his protection and he swore that he would never kill the most powerful man of the United States. Later, Tristan came to the GPA's plane to inform Riya and the player that an secondary explosion had occurred in the President's office where he was investigating into the President's death. After Riya lambasted Tristan for investigating while being a suspect, Tristan simply told the detectives that he wanted the President's killer caught as much they did to prevent further chaos. Tristan would be found innocent for the second time after the Vice-President of the United States, Annelyse Smythe, would be found guilty of the murder. However following Annelyse's suicide, the player and Chief Connor Fawkes raced to speak to Tristan to see if he knew anything about James placing Annelyse under surveillance. Tristan, who was smitten with Connor, directed them to the Oval Office where James kept all his documents, which would lead the detectives to find a folder on the surveillance operation on Annelyse and uncovering the criminal organization known as The Zodiac. Stick the Knife In After the player and Bradley helped Connor book a romantic boat ride for his crush Tristan. After the boat ride was booked, Connor asked Tristan to join him, who accepted the offer gleefully. Spill Your Guts When Connor wanted to meet Tristan's son, Steven Wilson, he had a toy robot constructed with Takagi's help. Connor then greeted Steven, who accepted his father's new boyfriend. Melting Point Tristan was suspected again after he was discovered to have his bulletproof vest on an Indonesian beach. Tristan then revealed to the detectives that he had been looking for work and that he was now the bodyguard of India Farnsworth, who was found by the detectives murdered in her sauna. He denied killing India or being on the scene during the murder. He then wished them luck searching for India's killer, much to Connor's dismay. Later the team found a shirtless photo of a man with Tristan's face taped over the face. They then confronted Tristan about the photo, who explained that India was crushing on him and that she harassed him by inappropriately touching and handling him when they were alone together. Tristan then denied that he would kill India to stop the harassment and that he was loyal to his boyfriend and to the sense of justice. In the end, Tristan would be found innocent for the third time after the team apprehended benefactor Rosine Nyongo in the murder. Fall at the Last Hurdle Tristan was suspected for the fourth time after they found his security jacket on the running track of the Sydney Olympics. He denied knowing the victim as he was just there to provide security for everyone at the Olympics. He then told them that if the victim was an important figure in the Olympics, she might've been in the skybox with other staffing, prompting Bradley and the player to investigate the skybox. Later, Tristan was interrogated again when a disturbance occurred, leading to the athletes starting to beat each other up, which Anthony revealed was due to concentrated doses of Drug Ares. He then said that he knew per his boyfriend that Drug Ares was bad, however he couldn't explain how Drug Ares was given to the athletes. Tristan would be found innocent for the fourth time after the team apprehended behavioural expert Irving Faust in the murder, however Connor later informed the team that there was a problem occurring in the skybox while he was on the phone with Tristan. After Connor told the pair that he was heading to the skybox with them to find out what happened, they soon found an unresponsive Tristan collapsed on the floor and foaming at the mouth among the poisoned bodies of Marvin Hemsworth, Lynne Dayles, Crescenzia Valentin and other influential individuals. The team quickly called paramedics to the scene and rushed Tristan to Raphael Thornton’s medical bay to save his life. Soon after examining a smashed glass, Anthony confirmed that the drinks stand had been poisoned by an unknown perpetrator, which led to Tristan's poisoning and the death of others. Shortly after, Raphael then revealed he’d been able to stabilise Tristan but he needed rest before recovering, much to Connor's relief. Make Blood Run Cold After a couple cases and further investigations, Raphel told Connor that Tristan was awake and ready to see him. Connor, at Tristan's bedside, then expressed how thankful he was that Tristan was safe, also promising that when everything was over they'd leave this life behind and go somewhere quiet with Steven. The Weak Ones Die After the GPA's plane crashed and Bradley and the player recovered, soon finding the dead body of HAZMAT specialist Ilona Halonen partially frozen to death, they soon found Tristan's badge amongst the torn remains of a parachute at Blood Falls. After they managed to rescue Tristan, they hurried the injured bodyguard back to the wreckage of the plane, soon questioning him about Ilona's death. He then confessed that he only knew Ilona briefly whenever she assisted Raphael in tending to the injured before he told them that he didn't remember much from the crash due to the sudden events of the plane's plunge to the ground. Later, they found a document with notes about Ilona inside Tristan's satchel at the Blood Falls, before returning to question him. Tristan then confessed after what happened to James Marsden and at the Olympics, it was hard for him to trust anyone else just easily. He then confessed that he had thought she was a part of the Zodiac's plans after learning of all the affiliates that assisted the criminal organization. He then told them that he trusted the Global Protection Agency, especially since he was in love with Connor. He then told them that despite his mistrust toward Ilona, he knew that the Agency had the purest hearts of justice, and that if they trusted her, he wouldn't argue. Tristan would be found innocent for the fifth time after they incriminated Aries of the Zodiac, Sebastian del Prado, for the murder. The Weight of the World After the world was saved by the Agency from Aida's great “salvation”, the GPA had returned to Egypt to bury their fallen historian Imran Haddid before Bradley proposed to Takagi. At the following party, Connor then admitted he was resigning as Chief to start a life with Tristan back in Canada. Case Appearances *Crime Square (Case #36 of Explore the World) *Truth and Justice (Case #37 of Explore the World) *Bullseye (Case #43 of Explore the World) *Stick the Knife In (Case #44 of Explore the World) *Spill Your Guts (Case #48 of Explore the World) *Melting Point (Case #67 of Explore the World) *Fall at the Last Hurdle (Case #70 of Explore the World) *Make Blood Run Cold (Case #72 of Explore the World) *The Weak Ones Die (Case #74 of Explore the World) *The Weight of the World (Case #75 of Explore the World; mentioned) Category:Characters (ETW) Category:Suspects (ETW) Category:Quasi-Suspects (ETW)